Exchange student
by Vampiress-Onyx
Summary: Kagome is and exchange student to america and finds people she thought could only be in the past. IK


Well, here I am again. Writing another story that I'll problably won't finnish! J/K. I'll try to finnish it as long as I keep getting reviews ans that they stay positive. Lol.

This story "Exchange Student" just pop into my head, and I thought that it would be a good story also I had a feeling that you people would like it.

For all of you people who read my other stories the reasion why I'm not writing for those is because I got me a case of writers block and I'm not really getting any ideas from my reviews of it's your own falt.J/K

Ok well on with the story because I know that If I just sit here and ramble around like I don't think this story will ever start then you people will never read the story!

Chapter 1

( 

A calm and comforting breaze sweap through the trees without making a single sound. As InuYasha sat in a tree, over looking the Bone-Eaters Well, he cought a smell he never thought he'd smell again…..

Kagome

Then, like it came, her sent was gone. Confued, InuYasha loked down the well to see her huge yellow bag. What's that boing here?InuYasha thought to himself.

InuYasha jumped down and grabed the bag as he went the well to Kagomes world.

As he walked to Kagome's house he smelt salt. Damn. Kagome was crying, but why? He didn't do anything to hurt her. Hell he even killed Kikyou for her just days ago. All for her.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard Kagome's straned voice. "How am I going to tell him, mom. He'll be heart broken. I can't mom! No, I won't go, I won't leave him."

InuYasha wen't pale. What was going on?

InuYasha open the do to see Kagome Crying in to her mothers shoulder. He shut the door just as Kagome's mom looked up to see who it was. She mouth for him to be quiet before she talked to Kagome, " Shhhhh, honey. It's alright, I'm sure he'll understand."

"No mom, he won't, he doesn't get this world. If I just leave him to go off and do this then he'll never forgive me, and I'll never forive myself." Kagome said through straned tears.

InuYasha was torn. He never thought that Kagome was so kind towards him. Well he knew that she was nice to him, but kind? Never.

Just as InuYasha was going to say something to Kagome, Kagome ran to her room. So InuYasha looked at her mom for answers." What was…"

" Hush… now I wont tell you why she was crying because it's for her and her only to tell, if she wishes." Kagome's mom said in a calming voice.

InuYasha nodded, and made a movment to go up the stairs after her, but Kagome's mom cut him off. "No, not that way. She'll know you where hear. Through her window."

He nodded again, and heaed through the door he came from.

As InuYasha jumped in to Kagome's window, he heard her in her bathroom still crying as hard as ever.

When InuYasha walked up behind her she turned a round and huged him as she cryed onto his sholder.He rapted his arms around her and stroked her hair to calm her.

Kagome looked up into InuYasha's golden eyes throught ther tears. Finally she sniffed and said, "I'm so sorry InuYasha. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"it's okay Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong." InuYasha ased concerned.

"Ok"

_ Flash Back _

_It was the last period of the day. Then she would go to the fudal era to hunt for jewel fragmants that she satter, acidentaly she may add._

_Suddenly the chime signaling that someone was going to talk on the intercom went off, and a feminen voice ecoed throught the halls. The feminen voice said, "Would Hiragush, Kagome i come to the office, Hiragushi, Kagome to the office please." Then the intercom went dead._

_That was odd, they called just about everyone to the office to day, Kagome thought as she stud up and walked out of the class room._

_When she got to the office the feminen voice that was on the intercom greated her. Kagome greated her back and sat in a chair by the door. _

_Finally, after what semed hours the principal called her into the office._

" _Good Morning, Kagome," The principal said to her._

" _Good Morning, sir," Kagome said back._

" _Wel,l kagome I have a letter for you from the School Board, and would like a you parent to sign it and bring it back tomorrow, is that alright with you?"_

"_Yes, it's fine, I'll bring it back tomorrow." Kagome said taking the letter as she stood up, bowed and left._

_Kagome got to her class just as the bell rang for school to end for the day. Kagome gathered her things and started walking home with Eri, Asuymi, Yuka._

_Kagome wen't into her house,grabed her bag and kissed her mom good bye._

_Kagome jumped into the well to realized that she still had the letter in her hand. scoleding herself as she opend the letter. It said:_

_Dear Miss Kagome Hiragushi,_

_At the beginning of this school year you signed up to be an Exchange student to America. We are glade to say that you were one of the few that were chosen to go all over in the United States of America, But we are sorry to inform you oh which one you youwill be going to. You will be staying about 11 months. Frome Augest to the end of June._

_As you well know, you are not permited to step out of this. You must go and get a full year of school to make of for year adsences here at Tokyo High._

_Thank you for all of you help._

_Sincerely,_

_The board of edgecation._

_P.S.- You will get further notice on who will be houseing you, and what state you will be going to._

_Parent sign here _

_()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()_

_Kagome was in shock. I didn't remem….. oh wait, now I remember. Kagome Thought_

_Withought thinking Kagome, droped her bag and went back to her area._

_Kagome ran out of the well house and into her house where her mom was making dinner. Kaomg's mom turned around as the back door slamed shut t5o see Kagome standing there, Eyes glassed with unfallen tears.._

_Kagome ran to her mom and embrased her as she finally realized what this all means. She wouldn't see InuYasha or her friends for a 11 months. She began to cry on her mom's shoulder at that fact. She couldn't leave them but the note said that she couldn't back out._

"_What's wrong, honey?" Kagome's mother asked with concerne._

_Kagome stepped, and handed her mom the letter she had gotten at school that day. Aws her mom read she could tell that she realized too what it means._

"_Oh Kagome I'm so sorry, but you have no choice." Kaagomes mom sid hugging her only daughter._

" _I know mom, but what about InuYasha? He'll be furious!" said crying into her mothers shoulder, again._

" _Shhhhh, honey. It's alright, I'm sure he'll understand."_

"_No mom, he won't, he doesn't get this world. If I just leave him to go off and do this then he'll never forgive me, and I'll never forgive myself." Kagome said through straned tears._

_Kagome couldn't handle this! She had to get away._

_She released her mom and ran up to her room, locked her door and ran in to her bathroom to wipe her tears away._

_As Kagome was whiping her tears away she felt a familiar presence behinde her._

_InuYasha._

_She droped the toilet paper that she had in her hand and turn to hug him. She really needed a hug.He rapted his arms around her and stroked her hair to calm her._

_Kagome looked up into InuYasha's golden eyes throught ther tears. Finally she sniffed and said, "I'm so sorry InuYasha. I didn't want you to see me like this."_

"_it's okay Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong." InuYasha ased concerned._

"_Ok"_

End-Flashback 

When Kagome was finished telling InuYasha she looked to the floor. She couldn't look at him, she was to ashamed.

InuYasha was stuned. Kagome was leaving him. He wanted to cry but didn't show it.

Finaly after awhile Kagome looked up at InuYasha. He bore no expretion.

" So, when do you leave?" InuYasha said trying to hide his sadness, but faild badly.

( 

Well there you go, about FOUR PAGES OF A ,TYPED, STORY!

For thoughs of you who don't know me vary well then I must tell you, I'm not a fast typer. So that's why my chapter's on some of my stories are so short.

Oh and you guys can vote on where you want Kagome to go. I can't think if a place she could go so it up to you.

I hope you guys are satisfied for a while because I've got lods of stuff I should be doing other than writing another story. I have a lot of homework. Thanks High school, thanks. poors gas of school and lights a match.. yeah, thanks a lot!

Youkaibabe


End file.
